Midnight Rose
by XXRedWolfXX
Summary: What happens when a yankee girl goes to a new school and finds trouble with a certain Uchiha...And her past.... Changed Title SakuSasu


Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

_BAM!_ "Dammit!" A 16 year old girl with pink hair and emerald colored eyes woke up to new day because today is the first day of school in her new high school, in her second year. She woke up and went and took a shower. After, she started to dress in the school uniform they have. She was disgusted to see that they had to wear a uniform. In the Mist, she was called "The Red Dragon" for beating up people and giving them no mercy. She was also known for her famous glare, so when you stare in her eyes you would get shivers down your spine. Any ways, she hated the uniform because it had a red skirt that went 5 inches above her knees, with a white Polo shirt and a red tie with the initials of K.H on the bottom of the tie.

She didn't want to wear the uniform the "PROPER" way so instead of wearing the schools skirt she wore a red skirt that went up to her ankles and wore the tie as a choker necklace. Her white polo shirt was fine with her so she didn't do anything to it.

She went down stairs and grabbed an apple, went outside and started to walk to her new school. _'Man, why does this town look so peaceful. I wonder what this school is like……what was it called again…… Oh yeah it's called Konoha High'_ She thought. Her name was Sakura Haruno and she had the feeling that this was going to be the most annoying day of her life.

Her name was Hinata Hyuuga, just like Sakura she was in her second year. She woke up from a loud yell from her cousin Neji, who was calling her to get ready for school. Hinata had dark blue hair and white pearl eyes. She got dressed and went down stairs to eat breakfast. When she finished eating she saw her cousin Neji come in. Neji was the most popular guy in school and was great at martial arts. Her family owned the best Martial arts school, and they needed someone in the family to take over it, but no one knows yet.

"Hey, we got to hurry before we're late" Scolded Neji. He had the guys' uniform on. He was a year older than Hinata so he's in his 3rd year of high school. He wore a red tie, black pants, and a white polo shirt. He had long brown hair tied in a pony tail and the same white pearl eyes Hinata had.

"Okay, but go on ahead I forgot my History book in my room" replied Hinata.

He went ahead and Hinata went and got her history book. She left the house and started running to school only to bump in to someone on her way.

"Hey, watch where you're going!"

"I'm sorry!" replied Hinata

Hinata looked up in the most beautiful girl she's met and thought she was a model or something, but noticed the uniform she was wearing. Hinata saw this girl had pink hair and green eyes. Her bangs covered her right eye so you could only see the left eye.

"Umm… are you by any chance going to Konoha High?"

"Yes I am, and are you a new student there" asked Hinata

"Yeah" replied the pink haired girl

"My name is Hinata Hyuuga and I don't mind showing you around the school, but first lets go there before were late", with that Hinata grabbed the girl and went running.

"By the way what's your name?!" Hinata yelled while dragging the girl behind her.

"Just call me Haruno." said Sakura. She hated to be called by her first name for some reason. She caught on her feet and started running next to Hinata. They made it to school earlier than they thought. So Hinata showed Sakura around school. When they were about to go see the Gym they bumped into 4 girls.

"Hey Hinata!" they all 4 of them said at the same time. Hinata went up to them and said

"Hi you guys, meet the new girl." Hinata said

"Just call me Haruno." Sakura said

"Cool, my name is Ino Yamanaka!" said a girl with pale blonde hair that was tied up in a high pony tail.

"My names Tenten, nice to meet you" said a girl that had brown hair that was tied in two buns.

"My names Temari." said a girl with sandy blonde hair tied in four pony tails.

After they introduced themselves Hinata, Sakura, Tenten, Temari, and Ino went to the cafeteria to only find a bunch of girls around four guys. The girls ignored the noise and went to a wall that was kind of close to the fangirls, but somewhere no one could see them. Sakura was interested in these guys and why the girls acted all crazy. _'Great I had to come this stupid school that can't even control the girls here, Maybe the school needs to start buying leashes to control them!'_ thought Sakura after she saw some girls jumping and running every where like they were dogs.

"Hey Haruno-san are you interested to know who those four guys are?" asked Temari.

"Sure, why not, it's not like it's a bad thing to find out." replied Sakura.

"Ok, the guy with the blonde hair and blue eyes is Uzumaki Naruto. The guy with Brown hair tied in a pony tail and white pearl eyes is my cousin Hyuuga Neji. The lazy ass guy with the pineapple hair is Nara Shikamaru and finally the guy with raven hair and onyx eyes is Uchiha Sasuke" Said Hinata.

Sakura was surprised because when Hinata said Neji's name Tenten blushed, Ino and Temari blushed when Shikamaru's name was pronounced and Hinata blushed when Naruto and Sasuke's name were said. Sakura didn't care though. She leaned against the wall and closed her eyes.

"Oh, Neji go out with me!!"

"Marry me Sasuke!!"

"Be with me Naruto!!"

"Study with me Shikamaru!!"

Sakura was so annoyed that she couldn't take it any more. **"SHUT UP!" **she yelled at the fangirls and the four guys. Every one was staring at her now. Temari, Hinata, Ino, and Tenten stared at her too. They didn't know she had a large temper so they were kind of surprised.

"WILL YOU JUST SHUT THE HELL UP?! YOU STUPID MOTHER FUCKING FANGIRLS!"

This made every one just stares at her more. Even the teachers stared at her. A fan girl spoke up and said "Why should we!"

"ONE: WHY WOULD YOU WANT TO DROOL OVER GUYS WHO ARE JUST GOING TO USE YOU FOR THEIR OWN REASONS, TWO: WHY WOULD YOU LIKE WOMANIZERS LIKE THEM AND FINALLY WHO WOULD FALL IN LOVE WITH GUYS WHO LOOK AND SOUND LIKE THE HAVE A 20 FOOT POLE UP THEIR ASS!"

Every one gaped at her. Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru and Neji were staring at her with wide eyes. They didn't even know this girl and they were being bad mouthed. One of their teachers Kakashi said in a surprised way said "Wow, never seen a girl hate those guys and she even talked shit about them!" the guys heard this and glared at their teacher.

Sakura started to speak, but towards to Hinata, Ino, Tenten, and Temari.

"Sorry you guys, but their too many sluts in the room."

Sakura was about to leave when a girl with black hair and blue eyes went up to her and grabbed Sakura by her Shirt.

"Who are you, and how dare you talk about them like that, especially to----." She was interrupted.

"Ami she's our problem, you don't need to do any thing for us."

"B-but, S-sasuke, She should be punished of what she said!" Replied the girl named Ami.

Sakura finally spoke, but in a very angry tone. "Your name's Ami, right." Ami glared at Sakura and nodded.

"Okay Ami, You should let go of me or you're face is going to be rearranged."

Ami got really mad about this and punched Sakura in the face. Sakura fell to the floor. Ami smirked at what she did. The fangirls cheered for her. Shikamaru stared at the situation, Neji and Sasuke smirked, and Naruto grinned. Ami was about to say _'Aawwww…Did that hurt' _but noticed that when Sakura got up she didn't even look like it hurt.

"Wow that punch sucked. You really do punch like a slut." Sakura said.

Ami and every one in the room gapped at her. Hinata thought Sakura was cool that she could take a punch, so did Tenten, Ino, and Temari. Ami got pissed at this and was about to punch her again, but this time Sakura dogged it and punched her in the face and kneed her in the stomach. Sakura was really ticked now. Ami fell to the floor. Sakura didn't care though. She just picked Ami up by her shirt and stared at her. She could feel Ami tremble. Ami was at least a few inches of the ground.

"P-P- please, don't h-hurt me" said Ami who was crying now.

"Your Pathetic you know that" replied Sakura. She was about to punch Ami again when the bell to homeroom rang.

"You know, you're one lucky bitch" Sakura threw Ami to the ground. She left the room with Ino, Tenten, and Hinata behind her. Some of Ami's friends helped her up and took her to the infirmary.

"What's that girl's name" asked Sasuke.

"No idea, she's a new to the school. Why Uchiha interested in her." Replied Neji.

"Of course, since she talked bad about us she going to get it"

"Yeah! Let's humiliate her!" yelled Naruto.

"Troublesome" replied Shikamaru.

They all agreed to the plan and went to homeroom.

Sakura knew where her homeroom was and lucky to have Hinata, Ino, and Tenten in her class. Temari was older by a year so she went a different homeroom.

"That was so cool Haruno-chan" Ino said.

"Yeah, you knocked out the queen bitch" replied Tenten

They all went in the classroom to find Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Naruto in the classroom. Also, fangirls and especially Ami and her crew, Motoko, Kin, and Hyori. Sakura saw guys in the room who were glaring at the three popular guys. She could tell they envied them for have all the girls over them. Sakura sat at the back of the room next to Hinata. While in front of them sat Tenten and Ino. Sakura noticed a guy with red hair and black circles around his eyes. He was hanging out with Naruto, Shikamaru, and Sasuke. They were all staring at her, but she didn't really care.

"Hey Pinky, What's your name!?" Naruto yelled across the room

At that, some of the students started laughing at Naruto's comment. Ami and her crew smirked.

"You even have a bigger forehead than my grandmas" Sasuke added. Every one started to laugh harder.

"HEY, WERE TALKING TO YOU!" yelled Naruto, because Sakura didn't even pay attention to what they said before.

Hinata, Ino, and Tenten were looking at Sakura with sadness, because they pity for their new friend. They thought she was about to cry. Hinata was about to say something when saw their home room teacher in the room.

"Hello class, I see you've noticed our new student I'm sorry for the rude comment's Naruto Said Haruno-san." Said a Silver haired man in his twenties, had a mask that covered most of his face and reading a book called Make out Paradise.

"Yeah, we noticed she has a big forehead and all" Naruto said. Everyone started to laugh again. After a few seconds they saw Sakura look up at the Kakashi and noticed he was staring at some thing in the back of the room.

"_What the hell is he staring at"_ She thought as she turned around to see a smirking Naruto and Sasuke and the kids in the room laughing at something. Sakura who was listening to her ipod at the moment took out her headphones and said "Hey Dobe, Sit you're ass down or are you going to stand their like a retarded looking flamingo."

Everyone stopped laughing and gasped at what she said. That's the first time any ones called Naruto dobe.

(A/N: I Made Sasuke call Naruto Baka but not the way of Idiot which is dobe.) Naruto who was red with anger was about to punch Sakura when he was interrupted.

"Naruto, do you want detention." Requested Kakashi.

"No Sensei."

"Then listen to Miss Haruno."

A/N: My Frist Fanfiction, Please Review and Please Be Nice.


End file.
